


【周迦】Every end has a new beginning

by Kugaitsuki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugaitsuki/pseuds/Kugaitsuki
Summary: 圣杯战争背景含御主周X从者迦，从者周X御主迦，御主周X迦，从者周X迦写了各式各样的可能性，情人节快乐！
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 8





	【周迦】Every end has a new beginning

Every end has a new beginning

“Archer，这身衣服我穿着真的合适吗？”  
迦尔纳走出更衣室在自家从者面前左右转动身子展示着对方帮自己挑选的新衣服，双排扣风衣下是对比鲜明的黑色立领衬衫与红色长裤，高筒皮靴上的金色铆钉光芒闪烁。  
以“今天天气不错”这样简单的理由跟Archer一起出门闲逛，原本只想趁着商场店庆来买些牙膏卫生纸之类的日用品，结果刚踏进店门就被热情的经理拦住，说自己是今天幸运的第十万名顾客，全场总计十万元内的商品全部免单。迦尔纳被人生第一次中奖的事实砸得晕头转向，还没反应过来就被Archer拉到了服装区，强制添置衣物。  
“难得出来约会，自然要做约会该做的事。”英俊的青年将自己按在全身镜前，手指温柔地抚过脸颊的轮廓犹如拂去花瓣上的露珠，让原本打算拒绝的迦尔纳瞬间红了脸。自己是个与“约会”这样风流词汇无缘的无趣之人，可看着镜中从者英挺的身姿，少年忽然燃起了身为御主的自觉。  
换好衣服迦尔纳有些忐忑地抬起头，男人注视自己的双眸中满溢着喜悦。  
“不愧是我的主人，非常完美。”Archer笑着将粉色蝴蝶结系在主人颈间，细心地帮他将换衣服时弄乱的鬓发捋到耳后。  
耳畔传来窸窸窣窣的说话声。  
“快看快看，那一对果然是情侣吧！”  
“真优雅啊，好像王子一样。”  
“他刚刚是叫了声主人吗，莫非是谁家的小少爷和贴身管家？”  
女店员们红着脸看向这边小声议论，迦尔纳刚想开口说你们误会了就被Archer揽着腰带走继续挑选。  
等到购物结束，Archer手中已经多了好几个购物袋，迦尔纳在心中粗略算了算商品总价格早就超过了十万，多出的部分都是Archer帮忙付的。眼看着他从皮夹里掏出信用卡，短暂的惊讶后迦尔纳便坦然接受了，由衷地感叹自己的从者真是十分可靠。才一周的时间就完全适应了现代生活，已经不能用圣杯赋予了相关知识这种理由解释了。  
从商店出来天色已晚，街灯依次亮起，迦尔纳辨认了一下公交车站的方向后带着Archer沿街走过一个转角，忽然迎面碰上两个人。  
“迦尔纳……”  
“阿周那。”  
两人几乎同时喊出对方的名字，一时无言。阿周那先是惊讶地睁大眼睛从头到脚打量起迦尔纳，忽然意识到什么，低头看了眼自己的衣服，不易察觉地涨红了脸。  
十分注意仪表的阿周那在学校时便是模范学生，而在校外无论何时遇到他都见他穿得像个贵族少爷，迦尔纳还是第一次看到阿周那打扮得如此随意。印着蓝色星球图案的白色卫衣外套了件黑色夹克，浅蓝色的牛仔裤下是双崭新的运动鞋，青涩而干净的气质像一个最普通的邻家少年。  
迦尔纳的目光不自觉地转向阿周那身旁，拥有与自己相似面孔但身姿更加高挑、眉眼更加成熟的男人一身宽松的休闲服大方地将胸口奇异的红宝石露出来，手里端着半个汉堡，脸颊因为咀嚼食物而微微鼓起，头发扎成马尾歪歪斜斜地戴着顶红白色的帽子，记得这附近有家快餐店，或许是套餐附带的赠品。  
听说御主与从者之间会产生奇妙的联结，阿周那这幅模样是被另一个自己感染了吗？  
“偶尔这样放松一下也不错。”迦尔纳点点头。  
“别说得好像你很懂我的样子。”阿周那皱起眉头，也看向对方身旁充当了移动货架的男人，傲慢地扬起下颌，“呵，这么说你很享受被包养的感觉？使唤起从者也很顺手了。”  
阿周那紧紧盯着眼前充满保护欲地将手臂搭在迦尔纳肩膀上的男人。头发向后整齐地梳好在左侧额头前留下一撮，嘴角时刻带着游刃有余的微笑，蓝紫色的领带规整地系在领口，浅灰色的西装三件套完美展现成熟男人的魅力，就算说他是哪家公司的社长也有人相信吧。最重要的是，与身旁的迦尔纳十分相称。  
看着仿佛穿着情侣装的两人，阿周那暗暗捏紧了手中的纸杯。  
莫名有种“输了”的不快感。  
“那又如何，作为从者我阿周那自然以侍奉为乐。”主人被出言侮辱Archer自然不会坐视不理，接着，话锋一转，“倒是那边的Lancer，凭你那副贫乏的身体，又能为御主献上什么呢？”  
对险恶的气氛浑然不觉还在认真啃汉堡的银发从者因为被突然点到而猛地挺直了腰板，扑扇了几下睫毛把口中的食物咽下去。  
“我的御主十分优秀，不需要这方面的协助，我只需要成为他战斗的枪。”无视Archer的挑拨后，Lancer微笑着向旁边的人类打招呼，“迦尔纳，这身衣服是Archer帮忙选的吧，很适合你，我一向相信他的品味。”  
“是、是的，Lancer看起来也习惯现世的生活了，太好了。”  
两个天然呆相视一笑，成功阻止了一场即将爆发的战争。  
不愧是我的御主，Archer在内心感叹道。眼看对方御主招呼自己的从者就要走开，Archer忽然提议：“请等一下，既然在这里碰见了，机会难得要不要一起吃个晚饭。我预定了一家不错的餐厅，正要跟御主前去，现在也来得及通知主厨多备两人份的餐点。”  
“嗯？Archer，什么时候？”  
“呵呵，提前制定约会计划也是从者的职责。”Archer向御主优雅地一欠身，然后看向对方御主，“阁下的意见是？”  
“不必，我和Lancer刚刚吃过了……”阿周那断然拒绝转看向自家从者希望得到附和，突然一愣。枪兵的眸子里，明明比自己高半个头却露出跟家长讨要玩具的小孩子一样的表情。  
Lancer从来没有像这样跟自己撒过娇，只是沉默地执行命令，第一次明确地表达自身的欲望，阿周那总觉得拒绝的话良心会不安。  
“带路吧。”咬了咬牙，阿周那最终妥协。  
“呵呵，那么两位请跟上。”  
Archer主从走在前方，阿周那看着那两人的背影，默默把手里没喝几口的可乐扔进路边的垃圾桶。

这是发生在平凡小镇的一场不成气候的圣杯战争，和发生在世界各地大大小小的圣杯战争一样徒有其表的降灵仪式。仅仅召唤出五骑英灵现世，圣杯蕴藏的魔力也十分有限。所谓“万能的满愿机”也只是在魔术层面可以实现各种奇迹的庞大魔力储备罢了，换句话说不过是“有钱是万能”这种程度。即便如此它仍是珍贵的魔力结晶，资源会勾起贪欲，贪欲会引来纷争，潜藏在镇上各个角落的魔术师们犹如扑火的飞蛾般聚集在圣杯缥缈的光辉之下。  
被选为御主之一对阿周那而言几乎是毫无悬念的事，出身魔术名门天资极高，虽然现在是负气离家出走没有本家支援的状态，但要争得圣杯战争的一个席位仍轻而易举。身为人类拥有各式各样的欲望，但若是说赌上性命也要托付给圣杯的伟大宏远他尚且还没有。  
想要证明自身的价值，想要成为闪耀的存在，怀着这样的心情置身战场。当黄金与红宝石熔铸的魔法阵中显现出有着熟悉面容的英雄身影时，他预感到这次圣杯战争不会如他所愿般顺利。尽管明知从者只是魔力编织的活傀儡，只要看到Lancer的脸阿周那的内心就无法平静。完美的魔术师不会为情感左右，他必须冷酷无情地下达命令，役使从者。  
而与准备万全的自己相对，迦尔纳则是在一无所知的情况下卷进了需要生死相搏的战斗。或许是才能被封印了起来，跟那家伙相处了一年多，阿周那竟完全没有发现他具备魔术师的素质，更有趣的是，身为他宿敌的御主召唤出了自己的从者的宿敌。  
这大概是这场无聊的游戏中唯一的乐趣了。于是，阿周那提出了结盟，在必须打倒的敌人、只剩下彼此前暂且休战。  
绝不是因为觉得在迦尔纳对圣杯战争毫无头绪的情况下杀死他有违公平道义，召唤出那样优秀的从者，即便本人躲起来逃避战斗，拥有单独行动能力的弓兵也完全有可能为他奉上胜利。  
阿周那对Archer产生了兴趣。如果轻易就让Lancer斩下那男人的首级未免太无趣了。  
如果放任那两人顺从自己的内心去战斗，这场没有Saber职阶的圣杯战争一日便可结束吧，“在最后的决战时刻不被打扰”也只是说服迦尔纳同意结盟的借口。倒不如说，目睹了顶级从者之间的战斗后仍妄想中途插手，坐收渔翁之利的才是脑子有问题。更何况已有前车之鉴，被阿周那的宝具威力波及、原本潜藏在暗处伺机偷袭的Assassin便是此次圣杯战争的第一个牺牲者。  
余下的敌人中，Caster本就不是正面作战型的职介，在几次交手后Caster的御主认清了彼此的实力差距决定投降，用尽令咒后向教会寻求庇护。  
只要打败最后的Berserker，阿周那与迦尔纳的圣杯战争便提前结束，余下的只是两位不屈灵魂所背负的夙愿与信念究竟哪一方更坚韧的较量。  
局面明朗，阿周那也放缓了战斗的节奏，回归琐碎的日常生活。  
起床时意外发现今天是个晴天。由于进行魔术修行，阿周那一向起得很早，借着朦胧的光线，他在附近最高的大厦楼顶捕捉到正在守夜的Lancer，男人笔直地迎风矗立，极目眺望。下一秒世界变得鲜活起来。远方的天空被朝阳染上一片金红，沐浴晨光的黄金盔甲闪耀着神圣的光泽，跃动的火焰披风灿若云霞，男人双手合十面朝东方向父神献上赞美与祈祷，刹那间时光倒流回了遥远的神代，眼前浮现出站在恒河中的虔诚身影，翻腾的浪花亲吻他的双足，清澈的河水洗濯他的身躯。  
他以人类的双目窥见了太阳。  
圣杯战争必须秘密进行，从者之间的战斗大多发生在夜间，但他实在是个与暗夜格格不入的男人。像他那样光明磊落的战士就该生活在白日里，行走在天光下。  
因为早上目睹了那样的情景莫名的情绪压在阿周那心头，如鲠在喉。一时心血来潮，他允许Lancer实体化，换上现代的装束，将他视作普通人类，带他参观这座自己现在生活的城市。  
但现在他有一丝丝后悔。  
“这里是……”看着头顶高级法国料理的招牌，阿周那承认自己小看了那个男人。往来都是浓妆艳抹的女人和西装革履的男人，自己现在的打扮与这种场合极不相称，寒酸得像个门童。那家伙是故意的。阿周那脸色不善地瞪了深肤色的从者一眼，在Archer探寻的目光下硬着头皮踏进了店门。  
幸好，Archer订的是包厢。将外套挂着墙壁上的挂钩上，两对主从在长方形的餐桌两侧分别落座。或许在旁人看来只是两位兄长带着各自的弟弟聚餐这么简单的情况，但空气的紧张程度堪比相亲现场。  
“不好意思，我去下洗手间。”迦尔纳站起身，毫无自觉地打破了紧张的气氛。  
“我也去。”阿周那紧接着说。  
“御主，请让我同行。”  
“留下吧，Archer，只是上个厕所，”迦尔纳赶紧制止，担心等一下Lancer也说要同去，那就太尴尬了，“再说还有阿周那跟着我。”  
“我赞成，最好留下一个人盯着某个人，免得等我们回来后桌上只剩残羹剩饭。”  
似乎背后隐藏着一段有趣的故事，Lancer苍白的脸色因为阿周那的一句话唰地红起来，小声嘀咕道：“才不会呢。”  
等包厢的门关上，Archer无奈地叹了口气，就是因为阿周那跟着你才不放心啊，他不紧捏紧了拳头，身旁的男人突然开口，似是说给他听，又似是自言自语。  
“能同时被两个阿周那爱着，另一个我真是幸运啊。”

进了厕所，迦尔纳走向便池，阿周那则转身去了里侧的隔间，以为是对方洁癖使然他并没有在意，直到听到门板开开合合的声音，似乎是在依次确认每个隔间无人使用。  
“阿周那，你……！”意识到他接下来要做什么，迦尔纳还没来得及拉上拉链就被强硬地推进了最里面的隔间。给门落锁，阿周那立刻强硬地吻上来，舌尖一旦被捉住就被迫跟随对方的节奏。腥咸的味道在口中弥漫开来，竟是用力到牙齿硌破了口腔。  
裤子被更往下褪了几分，柔软的囊袋被捧在掌心揉搓，会阴被有节奏地刺激，只是隔着内裤抚摸几下迦尔纳便勃起了，顶端在内裤上留下深色的水渍。而当手掌伸进去圈住敏感的龟头碾磨旋转时，迦尔纳瞬间腿软。  
“全部脱掉吧……”忍耐着下身的快感，迦尔纳红着脸说道。这是Archer买给自己的新衣服，不想弄脏。这个请求却被对方误会，眼看阿周那的脸色愈发阴沉起来。  
“是拜那个人所赐吗，你真是愈发淫荡了。”  
长裤连同内裤一起被脱至脚踝，衬衫的扣子也被全部解开，雪白的胸腹间满是情色的吻痕，而胸膛正中央还有一块丑陋的红痕。Lancer留下伤疤还未消退，或许一生都不会消失了。阿周那张口牙齿依次覆在红色的印记上，像是想要用自己的齿痕盖过Archer留下的，力道大到快咬出血来。  
迦尔纳痛得几乎留出眼泪，没有一直被单方面发脾气不反击的道理，张口对着阿周那近在咫尺的脖颈狠狠咬下去当作回敬。手指从阿周那宽松的卫衣下摆钻进去，指腹抚摸到背上粗糙的抓痕，并非利器留下的更像是情人间温存后的象征。迦尔纳蓦地想起Lancer那像猫一样尖尖的指甲，心口忽然用上酸涩的感觉，恶意地又在抓痕上叠了几道。  
“你也没资格说我吧，况且，你又是以什么立场干涉我的生活。”  
阿周那总是说搞不懂自己，但自己也无法理解阿周那。在人前是势如水火的宿敌，但在私底下维持着亲密的肉体关系；不惜耗费一枚令咒也要杀死自己，之后又拼尽全力挽救自己的性命；在充满谎言与背叛的大逃杀中提出结盟，却连最基本的情报交换吝于给予。  
没有耐心再做前戏，阿周那将他推倒在马桶盖上，拉开夹克伸手在内袋中摸索。  
“啧，没带安全套。”忽然想起自己是第一次穿这身衣服，他开始考虑能否接受这种情况再做下去。  
“没有区别吧，阿周那做得很激烈，套子每次都会破。”  
“……闭嘴。”阿周那突然想知道，另一个自己会不会在床上被迦尔纳的KY气萎。

“久等了。”回到包厢迦尔纳低着头匆匆回到座位，而阿周那面不改色地说出显而易见的谎言：“不好意思，排队的人有些多。”  
他们没有做到最后，只是互相帮对方撸出来。  
Lancer无聊到开始研究桌上折成天鹅形状的餐巾，将自己面前的拆开依样画葫芦地想折回去，在看到御主回来的瞬间尴尬地将失败的作品藏到桌子底下。  
Archer的目光扫过两名人类的脸若有所思。既然所有人到齐他便通知服务生正式上菜。很快作为开胃菜的鹰嘴豆泥虾仁沙拉端上来，面对从未见过的料理Lancer像是想要将它的样子刻进灵基里一般认真仔细地观察了一番，然后朝自己盘子里的食物伸出手。  
阿周那在桌子下狠狠踢了自家从者一脚。Lancer像只被踩到尾巴的猫身子猛地一颤，疑惑地看向御主，阿周那却像什么都没发生一样喝着香槟。  
对面传来一声轻笑。Archer看透了一切却并没有点破，并不看餐桌对面，而是耐心地向御主解释桌上几套刀叉的使用方法。银发的从者虽然单纯，但悟性极高，马上有样学样地拿起餐具。  
这顿饭阿周那吃得相当压抑。  
旁若无人。  
没有再更适合描述当前情景的词语了，Archer主从完全把对面的两人当空气，自顾自聊得开心。习惯了被众星捧月般对待的阿周那自然感到无比冒犯，更可恶的是自家从者注意力全在食物上，丝毫不受影响。带这家伙出来就是个错误。  
忽然迦尔纳问起刚刚一大堆的购物袋哪里去了，说到这个，Archer像是在谈论“商业机密”一样笑得一脸神秘，凑近迦尔纳耳畔悄声说了什么，迦尔纳立刻小声反问道：“真的吗？”在得到肯定答复后，两个人相视而笑。  
“锵——！”  
一时控制不住力道，阿周那面前盛着鱼排的盘子在餐叉的戳刺下碎成了八瓣。  
“阿周那，怎么了？”听到声音迦尔纳立刻紧张站起来，看清状况后松了口气，“让服务生换一盘吧。”  
“……呃，不！不必麻烦，只是个意外。”阿周那没想到迦尔纳反应这么大，愣了一下立刻摆手制止迦尔纳。几节简短的咏唱后，碎片自行拼合恢复如初，像是想让对方放心一样，切了一块鱼肉放入口中。  
“Archer，阿周那今天果然很不对劲。食物掉在桌子上，洁癖如他居然还能吃下去。”用主从之间独有的沟通方式，迦尔纳心里默默说道。  
“人类是会进步的，看来对方御主在很努力战胜自己的心结。”  
“哦哦，原来如此。”  
头盘撤下去，接下来是主菜。阿周那告诫自己在接下来的用餐过程中绝对不能再做出失态的举动。但就像挑衅一般，对面的两个人不仅毫不收敛，反而变本加厉。喝汤的时候汤汁不小心溅到迦尔纳脸上，Archer立刻用餐巾帮他擦干净，然后掰了一小块面包沾着汤汁喂到他口中。  
菜品都是同样的，特意让别人尝自己盘子里的食物有什么意义！这两个寡廉鲜耻的家伙！  
旁边的Lancer正把盘子里的香肠戳得到处乱跑，叮叮当当发出恼人的噪音，搅得他心烦意乱刚想再踢一脚，突然想到了什么，阿周那转而佯装出和善的微笑，清了清嗓子说道：“Lancer那个时代没有这样的餐具，用起来很不习惯吧。”本以为对方会老实地附和，对方却完全会错意，露出一副自信的表情：“无妨，御主。餐桌也可谓战场，餐具自然是武器，身为武人不可能有无法掌握的武器。”说完粗鲁地把叉子攥在手里朝那个被他折磨得遍体鳞伤的香肠猛刺下去，成功捕捉后，Lancer转头看向阿周那一副宠物求表扬的表情。  
阿周那感到无比胃痛，强撑起笑脸，继续诱导：“只是吃个饭，如果Lancer要求，让我喂你也不是不可以哦。”  
虽然嘴角还维持着微笑的弧度，但语气怎么听都是咬牙切齿的感觉，怨念似乎都化为黑气从背后冒出来了。Lancer愣了几秒，恍然大悟，放下刀叉摆出万分恳切的表情：“是的，请御主务必喂我吃，麻烦了。”  
“呵呵呵，真是会撒娇啊，既然请求得这么诚恳，我只好勉为其难答应了。”说着，用跟Archer刚才同样的方式将面包送到Lancer嘴边，同时用余光瞥了一眼迦尔纳。对方的眉头微微纠紧，这对于鲜少表露情感的迦尔纳而言，已经是非常明显的不悦了。阿周那顿时感到心情舒畅，只苦了被牵连的Lancer，不得不以这种别扭的方式一口一口吃完主菜。  
直到作为结束的甜点呈上来，迦尔纳的心情才有好转。甜品的造型是一座迷你宫殿，最下层的台阶是覆盖着白色奶油的巧克力蛋糕，柠檬味的芝士蛋糕构成宫殿的主体，各式经过雕琢的坚果装饰成宫殿的门窗，穹顶是喷涂成粉色的巧克力糖衣，各种细节令人惊叹犹如一件艺术品，单凭外观就俘获了迦尔纳的心。  
“御主，这家餐厅的味道可还令你满意，要不要再来一份冰淇淋。”看着迦尔纳吃完盘子里最后一颗樱桃仍意犹未尽的表情，Archer拿来了甜品菜单。据他所知这种餐厅通常不会接受追加菜品，但只要能令御主高兴，他自有办法。  
没想到对面的御主也跟着开口：“是啊，难得出来吃饭，Lancer如果还有想尝尝的也可以提出来，我可不是小气的御主。顺便说一句。”话锋一转，阿周那目光冷冽地盯着Archer，“那边的从者，虽然答应跟你们共进晚餐，但我并不想欠你们人情，晚餐的费用我会自己支付。”  
两人的视线相交，碰撞出激烈的火花。  
“有骨气。”说完，Archer“啪”地合上了菜单。  
“嗯，决定了，每种甜品都来一份吧。”

*****

“呼——”迦尔纳将身子向浴缸深处滑了一截，抬起手戳着水面上漂浮的小黄鸭。肚子还是很胀，吃完那么多种类的甜食也不是件容易的事。  
就算对法式料理用餐礼仪一知半解的自己也听说过，如果对某一样菜品很满意，可以当面向主厨表示感谢，但如果只执着于一类菜品就显得不礼貌了，更何况是点了店里所有的甜点。  
嘛……但自己也很开心就是了，Archer真是可靠。只是阿周那结账的时候脸色有点难看，谁让他非要学Archer也给Lancer也点了所有甜点。  
沉浸在暖色的灯光里，空气里柔和的花香让人昏昏欲睡，迦尔纳忍不住靠在浴缸边缘闭起眼睛。不知过去了多久，门外突然传来Archer关切的询问：“御主，您进去很久了，请问有什么问题吗？”  
相处时间虽短，他自信已经掌握了主人的作息规律和生活习惯。他的主人喜欢洗澡，并非因为洁癖，只是单纯享受泡在热水里的感觉。除了晚上泡澡外每日晨起也会沐浴，但今天泡的时间未免过久了。  
听到Archer的声音，迦尔纳立刻清醒过来：“没事，只是晚餐吃太饱，等一下就出去！”  
明显听出对方的闪烁其词，Archer不免担心。他的御主不会撒谎，但总是会高估自己的身体极限无意识地做出逞强的举动。  
“失礼了。”低声宣告道，阿周那推开了浴室的门。“呼啦啦”的水声立刻响起，眼前御主正慌乱地将双臂抱在胸前。  
嗯，很可疑。迦尔纳会害羞是没可能的，毕竟是在召唤他的第一天晚上就在他面前赤裸身体询问要不要一起洗澡，单纯又耿直的孩子。而两人的关系已经进展到今天这个地步，现在才想起来害羞也不符合他坦率的性格。  
“御主，真的一切都好吗？”  
“嗯嗯，没问题，只是今天发生了很多事有些累不小心睡着了。”  
“那为什么，不肯让我看您的身体呢。”  
“……”  
对视了片刻，迦尔纳移开视线，似是羞愧于自己说谎的技巧，最后放弃遮掩松开了手臂。颈窝和胸前留有呈现出青紫色的牙印，Archer一眼就明白那是谁造成的。自己虽然喜欢在欢爱时给对方留下痕迹，但绝不会过分到让御主觉得疼痛。  
短暂的沉默中，迦尔纳的内心满怀忐忑。说到底他并不讨厌阿周那的触碰，所以在对方靠近时没有坚定地拒绝，也因此更加有对不起Archer的负罪感。想在浴室待久一点，然后借口说自己很累想早点休息，这样就不会被发现，可果然还是瞒不住。这样想着，迦尔纳深深地低下头。  
抱歉——  
“抱歉。”  
“诶？”不明白对方为什么要道歉，迦尔纳抬起头，看着Archer在浴缸边缘坐下。“让御主身处险境是我作为从者的失职，若是以您的安危为重就算被讨厌也要跟着您。”  
“哪有那么严重，Archer太小题大做了。”  
“有，对方终究是御主之一，单独接近他始终有危险。而且我了解他是能男人作出卑鄙举动的男人，这次是我大意了。”  
见对方如此认真，迦尔纳也不得不拿出气势：“不，Archer，再说一次这不是你的责任。今后也一样，无论我作出何中决定都是依赖我自己的，希望你能继续信任我，因为我也同样相信着你。”  
“……不愧是我的御主。”Archer苦笑着闭上双眼。弓兵换下了平日战斗的白衣穿着简洁的睡袍，难以想象这是传说中一骑当千的大英雄，带着苦恼的表情看起来就像为爱人的任性而无奈的普通男人。  
“既然如此，给予相应的惩罚，我也完全没有心理负担了。”语气突变，迦尔纳的大脑一时反应不过来Archer话语的含义。说着“惩罚”这样令主从身份完全调转的词汇，弓兵的手臂突然没入浴缸中，修长优美的手指捏住了迦尔纳腰侧的软肉。  
“哇啊！哈哈哈哈！你干什么，Archer！”  
“字面意义的惩罚哦，毕竟我也是男人，重要的人的身体被他人染指，请您多少体谅下我的心情。”维持着完美的微笑，Archer巧妙地捉住了迦尔纳打算阻止的手臂，固定在头顶的瓷砖上。  
“住手，嗯哈哈哈哈哈……再不停手，我要用令咒了……”  
“为了这种事就使用令咒？我的御主可不是这样缺乏忍耐力的人。”无视迦尔纳扑腾的双腿，阿周那继续着幼稚的游戏，浴缸里的水泼洒出来，小黄鸭在惊涛骇浪间飘摇翻滚。  
“阿周那！”  
自暴自弃的尖叫甚至破了音，比令咒更强力的呼喊Archer的动作顿时停下来，两个人俱是一愣。  
“哈……真是的……呼，明明约好了要以职阶称呼，但我还是更喜欢叫你的名字。”迦尔纳一边喘着气，一边说道。但能让Archer停下来真是太好了。  
“无妨，称呼而已，随您喜欢。”如今能构成威胁的敌人尽数消灭，隐藏真名已没有意义。倒是听到那个声音呼唤自己的名字便内心动摇，自己果然还不够成熟……  
让Archer消了气，迦尔纳开始打量起一片狼藉的浴室。浴缸的水洒了大半，收拾起来很麻烦，但这也是自作自受。  
“呵呵，看来还有事没有解决。”  
“嗯？”  
看着Archer玩味的表情，迦尔纳顺着他的视线看向自己的身体下方……已经抬头的性器。他赶紧合拢双腿：“不是的！我……”  
Archer摇摇头，表示无需解释。帮他擦干净身体然后裹上浴巾将人抱回卧室。在床边放下迦尔纳，不顾反对分开他的双腿。  
“依然很精神啊，看来昨晚我还不够努力。”  
意识到Archer打算做什么，迦尔纳推拒着他的肩膀作最后的抵抗：“不需要这样，等一下自然就冷静下来了。”  
“安心吧，御主，一切交给我。”在脆弱的顶端落下亲吻，然后温暖湿润的口腔包裹住了自己的那里。  
“嗯——”  
不急于全部吞下，阿周那用手温柔地包覆着颈身轻轻撸动，只将最柔嫩的龟头部分用嘴唇含住，温和地施加刺激让迦尔纳的身体进入状态。  
其实不需要更激烈的动作，只是看着Archer含住自己的羞耻之处，他就忍不住要泄了。湿热的口腔向前移动将柱身含得更深，突然舌尖开始戳刺敏感的铃口。  
“呃啊啊——太强烈了，不行……啊……”  
陌生的感觉让迦尔纳瞬间软了腰，一下子摔倒在床上。Archer乘胜追击，用指尖玩弄起他胸前的乳头。男性的乳头想要获得快感并不容易，但迦尔纳的身体已经被开发得对快乐非常敏感，乳头也更加饱满呈现出诱人的粉色。  
这是拜谁所赐阿周那自然知晓，报复一般，突然将性器含到根部，喉咙收紧用力一吸。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊——！”  
迦尔纳全身过电一般激烈的颤抖起来，如果不是Archer按着他的腰，他一定会逃开吧。  
“怎么了，御主？”阿周那明知故问。  
“刚刚的是什么……好可怕……”声音带上湿润的水声，似乎已经到了忍耐的极限。  
“呵呵，只是这种程度就受不了了吗，接下来才是您感到极致快乐的地狱——”

晕眩感占据了头脑，迦尔纳甚至想不起来刚刚发生了什么，身体在床上完全地摊开，大口地喘息着。Archer似是仍不肯放过他，身下传来情色的吮吸声，将残留在颈道里的宝贵魔力结晶吞噬干净。接着，男人欺身覆在他上方虚掐着他的下巴强迫彼此对上视线，深色的肌肤上溅上零星的白色，故意在迦尔纳的眼前将嘴角的白浊缓缓舔净。  
“御主的魔力，非常美味。”  
看着眼前端正英俊的脸说着下流的话语，好像全身的热血一下子冲上头顶，自己的脸现在大概比太阳还用红。迦尔纳手脚并用逃离了从者的身边，一下子钻进被子里羞于见人。感觉羞耻到再也没办法出现在阿周那面前了。  
大概是体谅他的心情，Archer没有再捉弄他，悄悄离开似乎是去整理浴室。等一下要好好回报阿周那才行，他在内心暗暗做好准备。  
过了一会儿，Archer躺在他身边，从身后抱住他，然后盖好被子。  
“？”  
不继续吗。迦尔纳转过身子面对Archer用眼神询问，对方却只是微笑。慢慢地蹭过去将身子凑得更近些，大着胆子探进阿周那浴衣的下摆，尺寸惊人的男性性器静静地沉睡着，完全没有勃起。  
迦尔纳抬起头惊讶地看着对方。对自己唐突的行为，阿周那没有生气的，笑着解释：“御主说过今天很累想早点休息吧，不必在意我。”  
他知道阿周那一定是在逞强。  
律己、律己、律己。比任何人都更加严苛地律己，只有成为神龛中完美的偶像才会被他人所爱。信奉那样的铁则，坚持着常人无法想象的苦行，郁郁一生。但不是这样的，即便无法成为被憧憬的英雄，也一定有人爱着独一无二的你。  
背负所有人的爱然后回报以同样热烈的爱，那是阿周那的骄傲所在，他没有资格让“阿周那”放弃贯彻的信念，可至少他不希望Archer在他的面前压抑自己。  
“阿周那厌倦我了吗？”突然迦尔纳偏过脸露出寂寞的表情。  
不明白御主何出此言，但阿周那马上表达否定：“当然没有，为什么会得出这样的结论？”  
“因为对我的身体做了那样的事，阿周那却一点反应都没有，是把那种事当成义务了吧。”  
“还在纠结这点吗？刚刚已经说过了，若是体谅御主的身体，我自然不可放肆。”  
“说谎，就像相爱的人接吻是会下意识闭上眼睛一样，感情是无法忍耐的。”  
“爱意无法忍耐，但欲望可以。我当然想要你的身体，光是看到就无法冷静，唉……御主你明不明白，我究竟是以怎样的意志力才忍耐下来的。”  
辩解的语气带上了焦急，阿周那第一次在御主面前乱了阵脚。忽然，迦尔纳一改刚才失落的模样，得意地勾起嘴角：“刚刚阿周那说想要我，对吧。”  
糟糕。手指下意识地附上嘴唇，阿周那意识到自己中了圈套。  
“您是怎么学会这种伎俩的，看来在御主面前以后我要加倍谨慎了。”  
“毕竟身边就有一位能言善辩的典范，我也不能松懈。”应对Archer这样总是隐藏真心的家伙，以退为进才是最好的攻击手段。  
再没有拒绝的理由了。被迦尔纳推着半靠在床头，看着他趴伏在自己腿间。  
“取悦男人的方法我已经学会了。”虽然自信满满地说出这样的话，但当褪去对方身下的遮蔽物看着弹跳出的茁壮男根，顿时失语。  
“……”  
虽然已经有过数次的身体重叠，但还是第一次这么近的距离下观察Archer的男性象征，刚用手指触碰就仿佛要被热度灼伤了，用两手包握住，血液的脉动清晰地从掌心传来。  
好大……但还远没有膨胀到最大的程度，不知该称赞弓兵天赋异禀，还是自己深不可测。  
不急于用口服侍，迦尔纳用手套弄着颈身的根部，而鼻尖触碰肉冠顶端，属于男性的腥膻味道传来，铃口立刻渗出几滴透明的前液，摸起来十分柔滑，接着用柔软的指腹均匀地涂抹开。  
阿周那被这一连串的动作逗得哭笑不得，半是认真半是玩笑地责问道：“御主，您是在戏弄我吗？同为男人没必要研究得这么仔细吧。”  
“有必要，因为我也想让阿周那觉得舒服。”说完，下定决心似的迦尔纳张口含住手中的炽热，回忆着刚刚Archer的唇舌动作前后移动着头部。唇齿间传来咕啾咕啾的水声，饱胀的颈身沾染上淋漓的水光，来不及吞咽的唾液溢出嘴角。迦尔纳努力向上看去，享受着服侍的男人笑得从容。  
是自己的修行还不够吗，明明阿周那对自己这么做的时候自己的反应很激烈。不甘心，强行压下生理性的干呕感，压下舌根将龟头更深地吞入喉咙深处。迦尔纳永远会被阿周那挑起原本单薄的胜负心。  
又吮吸了一会儿依然没有要射精的迹象，于是他改用柔软的口腔内壁包裹，一边用舌头舔弄整个柱身，脸颊被顶得鼓起，配合上那副不服输的表情，看起来像一只闹脾气的仓鼠。  
“呵呵，还要继续吗，向从者挑战本就不是明智之举……啊，御主？”  
突然，御主将他推倒在床上，分开双腿夹着阿周那的身体在床上膝行直到停在腰间，挺直腰身将再次勃起的欲望展露在对方眼前。  
明明是为阿周那口交，但一想到那根火烫的性器马上就要进入自己体内，身体便似乎提前感受到快感般兴奋起来。想要跟阿周那合为一体，前面不自觉就湿了，连后穴也变得潮热起来。  
“还没结束呢……这里……想要阿周那……想要得不得了。”  
手指滑入后穴开拓摸索，私处渐渐响起黏滑的水声，指缝间都被粘稠的爱液填满，眼前的肉棒肉眼可见地又涨大了几分，激动地吐出更多透明的水液。能够容纳下对方后，迦尔纳一只手扶着粗硬的颈身，将已经被浸湿的龟头坐进身体，虽然早有准备但的温度不禁身子一歪向后倒去，阿周那急忙扶住他的腰。  
“哈啊——！”身体猛地躲开阿周那的触碰，却因此失去支点借着重力又向下坐了几分，甬道剧烈地收缩绞紧，两个人同时叫出声。  
很快阿周那意识到对方如此激烈反应的原因：“御主真是怕痒呢。”他半是宠溺半是揶揄地说道。  
“是的，这里很痒，阿周那可以帮我吗？”  
“……”Archer的喉头滚动。他的御主抚摸着平坦的小腹，用天真的口吻说着充满色情暗示的话语，完全没意识到对别人的理智造成了A级宝具般的破坏。  
“开始动了，阿周那，唔——”  
气势十足地说着挑衅的话语，迦尔纳双手撑着Archer的腰腹，曲起双腿缓缓起落着身体。在沉下时努力地放松欢迎巨物的入侵，又在抽离时不舍地收紧穴口，从阴茎根部一直爱抚到顶端。手掌下的身躯就像是手巅峰时期的米开朗基罗创作的最完美的作品，第一眼看到就深深为之着迷。  
“嗯……不行，哈啊……嗯……”在上方的姿势果然还是很难使力，不习惯这种体位双腿有些发软，迦尔纳从蹲姿改成跪姿，Archer赶紧向前伸出双臂。  
“御主，请握住我的手。”  
黑与白的手交握在一起，十指相扣。仅仅是握住Archer的手力量似乎就重新回到体内，努力地摆动着腰身，淡色的穴口在激烈的摩擦下泛起淫靡的白沫，越来越多液体汇聚到交合的部位，已经分不清是谁的体液了。  
“御主已经很努力了，接下来的交给我。”敏锐地察觉到人类体力的临界点，Archer请求道。  
沉默的点点头交付自己的身体，放松力气的瞬间落入了温暖地怀抱。  
“啊啊……哇啊、哈……嗯……”  
体内的性器以超出人类承受能力的速度进出着身体，紧贴着彼此小腹间的性器同时藉由摩擦获得绵密的快感，心跳呼吸肉体灵魂似乎都合二为一，再最后的时刻一起攀上顶端——  
“迦尔纳……”高潮的瞬间，耳畔响起阿周那的低吼。  
不知是因为快感还是那一声呼唤，大脑变得一片空白——第一次，Archer叫了他的名字的。  
每一次同调不只是身体，心也越来越紧密。但是……  
“Archer，我有个问题想问你，希望你诚实地告诉我。”等到彼此的呼吸平复，迦尔纳说道。  
“遵命。”御主以正式的职介称呼自己，阿周那意识到那会是令自己为难的问题的，但依然郑重地承诺道。  
得到回应，御主从自己的胸前爬起来，撑着身子直视自己的眼睛，带着认真地表情。  
“刚刚阿周那叫了我的名字，但其中你心中所想的并不是我吧。”  
“……”  
沉默便是最好的回答。这也是理所当然的事。  
“迦尔纳”已经不是单纯的名字，是千万年的执妄是他灵魂的侧面，默诵千万遍成为了禁咒。  
“用不着觉得抱歉。我终于知道了，不曾拥有愿望的我为何会被圣杯选上。因为我，是为了实现阿周那的愿望。”  
“御主……”  
自己一直明白。有着与自己兄长相同样貌的少年终究与他不是同一人。会为生活费烦恼，会为了期中考试熬夜背书，比记忆中光辉闪耀的神子多了人间的烟火气。但或许，若得以从永恒的宿命中解放，若能从禁锢灵魂的英灵座走下来轮回转生到这个时代，那个人就会是这副样子吧。  
“我阿周那再次起誓，必将斩断我与他之间的宿业之丝，为吾主奉上胜利的荣耀。”  
“嗯，不必拘泥正义与否，你只需为我而战。”  
“御主啊，我究竟要如何报答……”自己曾犯下企图谋害御主的大错，这份罪孽即便交出生命也无法偿还，但他饶恕了自己的罪行，毫无芥蒂地接受自己的全部，全部。不知该用何种表情应对，Archer最终紧闭双眼将脸深深地埋进少年的颈窝。  
“不需要哦，因为，我是阿周那——”

*****

“我是……阿周那的从者……想要主人的精液……”  
上半身陷进雪白的床铺，腰部却高高抬起弯成不可思议的弧度，浑身赤裸的从者以手抚弄着自己的阴茎，眼眶发红地看着身后的观赏者，被迫以屈辱的姿势说着不堪的话语。在发现藉由占有身体分毫无法折损他的尊严后，恶劣的御主决定的改用另一种方式羞辱他。  
手指在还流淌着浓稠汁液的肉穴里抽插搅动，模仿御主曾对自己做过的，探索着自己身体的敏感处。透明的热液不断从深处涌出，连手腕都带上了粘腻的感觉，迦尔纳第一次知道自己的体内如此柔软，温暖湿热，插进来一定会觉得很舒服吧。  
“嗯啊……”  
手指被突然拔出，指甲刮过内壁勾起一连串的战栗。看够了他的表演，阿周那欺上身来双手包覆上迦尔纳的臀部，在全身唯一称得上丰满的部位留下深色的掌印，拇指分开已经被折磨得充血红肿的穴口，重新埋入自己的硬热，挺腰开始下一轮的交媾。  
这样的行为毫无意义。御主的魔术回路质量与数量都非常优秀，最近的几场战斗消耗轻微，完全不需要以这种形式补给魔力，疯狂地交换体液在只是单纯的浪费。但就算自己指出，御主也不会停下。  
从交换契约的那一刻起，阿周那对自己若有似无的敌意是拜与自己相同样貌的人类所赐吧。从一开始，御主就搞错了自己的立场。所谓英灵只不过是过去的幻影，为御主尽忠尽职后回归英灵座，他们自抑止之轮而来是为了给予，而非掠夺。想将心意传达过去，可每每错失机会。  
阿周那，何时你才肯面对自己的内心呢。你的命运并不是我——  
“啊！突然插这么深的话……！嗯、啊……”  
似乎是不满自己平淡的反应，一边的腿被猛地抬起以更加淫猥的姿势接受侵犯，后穴里肆虐的巨物突然加快了抽插的力道，借着冲撞的势头顶入前所未有的深度。体内的性器有着以人类而言十分出色的尺寸，形状也很漂亮，本想出言称赞，但想必又会惹御主不快。  
掩藏在发尾下的一截纤细颈子随着顶弄的节奏微微颤动，如洁白的新雪诱惑着人摧毁那份完美，阿周那俯下身带着破坏欲用牙齿奋力地啃咬碾磨，可离开时那里的肌肤依然光洁如初。  
他再次清醒地认识到，即使外形模仿得再像人类，身下的青年只是一件非人的兵器。白皙纤细的躯体看上去脆弱易折，可无论自己如何施虐都无法刻下证明这个男人属于自己的标记，甚至没能留下一个暧昧的吻痕。  
是名为“黄金甲”的概念武装吧，身体隔绝了大部分的痛觉也因此对快感缺乏抵抗力。从外部无法渗透的躯壳，从内部却可以轻易击溃。  
“什么……嗯……呀啊啊啊——！”  
以结合的姿势强硬地将枪兵柔韧的身躯翻转过来，坚硬的冠状沟充分地碾过凹凸不平的甬道，过分的刺激让已经发泄数次的性器又喷出几股爱液，颜色却比前几次已经稀薄了许多。  
粘滑的液体飞溅上胸口，赤色的宝石沾染白浊显得分外情色。追逐荣耀的英雄将要害自信地袒露出来，但在床上那里成了要命的敏感处。阿周那沿着腹部肌肉的纹理由下至上舔去，用牙齿折磨硬起来的乳珠时，身下的人还能保持理智发出舒服的鼻音，但当舌尖扫过光滑的宝石，迦尔纳立刻如同脱水的鱼般翻腾挣扎起来。  
“唔啊啊——哈、啊……咕嗯……”  
仅仅是胸口的宝石被含入口中舔吮却仿佛全身都被温暖地爱抚，每一寸肌肤都成了性感带，每一丝轻微的触碰都掀起滔天的快感。坏心的人类甚至用牙齿轻咬宝石发出清脆的声响，虽然不可能留下任何痕迹但那样直白的撩拨足以让他疯狂，在激烈的战斗中从未动摇的翠色双眸如今涣散失神，隐忍的呻吟和着迷乱的吞咽声色情到极致。  
被灌注过量的浓郁魔力后，迦尔纳陷入了类似于发情的魔力暴走状态，无论是痉挛的甬道还是魔术回路都疯狂地追逐着被填满的“充盈感”，后穴贪婪地将御主勃发的性器吞吃地更深，绞缠、挤压、榨取每一滴珍贵的魔力精华。  
最开始对快感茫然无措只会磨蹭双腿试图缓解小腹的焦躁感，在严厉的调教下Lancer已经懂得取悦自己的技巧，双腿如蛇般盘绕在阿周那，妖娆地扭动腰肢摇晃臀部，内里的淫肉吮吸着粗长的阳具，放荡的动作再没有半点神子的圣洁感。  
该说他学得很快，还是本性如此？天涯孤独之身的男人一生都在为他人的荣耀而战，还未体验过生而为人的幸福与喜悦便与夕阳共逝，犹如还未及绽放就被剪去的花朵。  
这么说，见过他这副模样的只有我。  
“哈哈……是这样吗……”  
就像抓住了最后的救命稻草一样，握住Lancer已经分开到极致的双腿，将自己的欲望更深地顶入，肉与肉激烈地摩擦，交合的部位炽热得似是着了火一般。  
“唔啊啊——不行……要出来了……嗯啊、呃……周那……阿周那！”  
高潮的瞬间，Lancer的嘴唇突然覆上来。就算是没有感情的人偶，嘴唇也是一样的柔软，长驱直入的舌头掠夺着自己口中的津液，最初的惊讶后阿周那很快抢回主动权。不可思议，他竟然尝到了甜味。  
交缠的动作慢下来，在身体里翻腾的魔力浪潮渐渐平复，Lancer松开搂着阿周那肩膀的手臂，浑身无力地摔进床里，露出如醉酒般半梦半醒的痴态。  
突然的狂喜转瞬即被漆黑的情绪冲垮。是将自己错认成了那个男人吗……  
嫉妒和不甘涌上心头，他披上深蓝色的睡袍，匆匆离开房间，不再看床上瘫软的从者一眼。

靠在阳台的围栏前，冰冷的夜风令发热的头脑冷静下来，晴朗的空中挂着冷色的残月，万籁俱寂。若是以前，夜晚是最令阿周那感到舒适的独处时间，但如今无辜的月亮只会令他不可遏制地回忆起Archer被召唤出来的那个夜晚。  
本就是非正式的圣杯战争，自然也有不愿遵守规则的御主。在最后一名从者尚未被召唤，圣杯战争尚未拉开帷幕的夜晚，阿周那在放学路上遭遇了Assassin的袭击。  
击溃那种只会躲在暗处偷袭的下等从者就像掸去衣服上的蚂蚁一样轻松。对方也明白在一击失手的情况下撤退才是良策，并不主动进攻而是巧妙地周旋想办法脱离战场，但阿周那并不打算放弃到手的胜利，可就在他即将下令给敌人致命一击时，他察觉到除了交战双方以外第三方的气息。  
抓住机会Assassin迅速隐去身形，而误闯者立刻逃离了现场。大概是路过的市民吧，可既然被看到了就必须处理。阿周那下达了灭口的命令，虽然还有其他方式，但他想以这道命令测试从者的忠诚程度。结果相当令他失望。  
Lancer取走了一枚圣痕作为践踏他尊严的代价，然后轻巧地跃上楼顶，消失在夜色中。初战主从就差点决裂，真是糟糕至极的开局，他和那家伙的相性果然非常差。虽然已经交由Lancer善后，但阿周那产生了某种讨厌的预感，循着对方的气息追上去，而当他赶到城郊苏利耶家的宅邸时，心头的不安膨胀到了极点。庭院的大门被暴力地卸下带着烧焦的痕迹扭曲地躺在地上，仿佛被坦克碾过，整个别墅内漆黑一片，窗户尽数破碎好似刚刚台风过境。接着从后院传来了吵闹声，阿周那迈开步子冲过去——  
穿着熟悉校服的单薄身躯被猛烈的枪风挑起如飘摇的纸片飞到半空中，之后黄金的枪尖寒芒一闪贯穿了人类胸膛。  
或许在那一瞬间，Lancer终于看清了追击目标的脸，剧烈的情绪波动透过主从之间无形的纽带清晰地传达给阿周那，让他站立不稳。  
染血的身躯重重地摔在池水凝成的冰面上，“噼啪噼啪——”耳畔响起令人毛骨悚然的冰层碎裂声，已经失去存活可能的人类体温正飞快地流逝，最后轰然沉入漆黑的水底。  
“Lancer！把那人捞上来！”  
已经失去了冷静，但是对于自己的命令，白发的枪兵无动于衷，面向皎洁的圆月，似是祈祷，似是哀悼。  
为什么偏偏是他，为什么偏偏是迦尔纳！懊悔、羞愧、罪恶感，最后所有情绪转化为愤怒指向了眼前的从者。  
可这股愤怒还来不及发泄，平静的池塘底部突然发出幽蓝的光芒。平地而起的飓风裹挟着冰冷的池水直冲云霄，随后风暴的中心一股更强大的力量撕裂了冲天的水柱，白衣男人的身影出现在夜空之中。自虚空之月而来的降临者周身缠绕的冰晶有如碎裂的镜片反射着清冷月光，鼓动的披风化作胜利的旗帜猎猎飘扬，男人怀抱着御主轻盈地落在水面上，荡漾的池水迅速重新凝结成冰花，宛若开了一池白莲。  
没有人知道迦尔纳为何会深夜路过那条街道，更没有人知道为何苏利耶家的池塘深处刻画有召唤英灵的魔法阵。  
但阿周那清楚地明白，在看到那个男人的瞬间，Lancer犹如流动的翡翠般的眼眸中便再容不下第二者。  
两名从者对视的下一秒，神话大战就此打响。那是超越人类想象的战斗，稍微靠近就有被波及的风险，但他此时竟战胜了死亡的恐惧呆立在原地被两人战斗的身影深深地迷住了。  
即便额外承受了一人的重量，Archer持弓的手臂挥动起来却没有丝毫迟疑，想来也是，Lancer是高洁的战士，不会容许自己的枪成为卑鄙之枪，黑衣的从者攻势不停是因为认定这一点不便之处对Archer毫无影响。  
密如骤雨的箭矢瓢泼而来，Lancer在流星般的银色光线间穿行，偶尔有箭矢切实击中，他却像完全感受不到疼痛一样迎着箭雨而上，浑然忘我，纵情厮杀。  
电光火石间，敏捷的枪兵突入了敌人的防守范围，黄金之枪呼啸着向Archer的颈项挥去。  
胜负已定！Archer不可能有机会用弓抵挡。  
本应如此。  
白衣的弓兵未曾慌乱，原本空无一物的右手突然出现了一颗漆黑的珠玉迎上Lancer的枪身，宝具碰撞的瞬间激起震耳欲聋的爆炸声，有如惊雷。Lancer的攻击怒涛一般汹涌不给人喘息的机会，原本以为近身战下擅长远程攻击的弓兵会陷入绝对的不利，可他舍弃弓箭用湿婆法宝与之对抗，苍与赤的火焰愈燃愈烈都渴望将对方吞噬殆尽。转瞬间庭院内的草木尽数被风压折断，石板铺就的地面留下无数凹陷的深坑，四散的玻璃碎片犹如一地破碎的星光，饶是如此，两位顶尖从者已经是万分收敛。  
“我对圣杯并无兴趣，但若是您的命令那另当别论。只是，我身为武人会不由自主追逐强大的对手，因此可能将您暴露在危险的战场之上，提前说声抱歉。”  
从一开始男人就如此告知了自己。那段免责声明般的说辞现在回想起来竟带着不忠的意味，在这场令人发笑的简陋圣杯战争中，能让太阳之子刮目相看的对手显然只有那个男人。  
为什么只要那个男人在场，你的目光就无法停留在我身上。  
与几千年的爱与恨，喜悦与伤痛，愤怒与祈祷的重量相比，在交换契约时从者许下命运与共的誓言就像一个轻飘飘的玩笑。他们之间本就不是只与Lancer认识了短短几天的自己能介入的。明明知道这一点，内心却感到徒劳的痛苦，苦涩并且分外熟悉，但这份纠缠的感情本应让他想起另一张眉眼更稚气的脸。  
莫非，自己对那家伙也……？  
意识到被刻意忽略的可能性，只是一想到心脏就狂跳不止，胸口猛烈的抽痛起来。阿周那的手握紧了阳台的栏杆。  
我……怎么可能，区区从者，区区使魔——  
“御主，房间已整理完毕，请早些休息。”扰乱自己内心的当事人悄无声息地靠近，用飘飘然的嗓音说道。  
“……”  
阿周那转过身瞪视着他。从者恢复了平时冷漠淡然的模样，瘦削的身体包覆在黑色的灵装之下，锋锐的黄金铠甲天衣无缝。愚者饮下酒杯中的月影便以为占有了月亮，最终醉死在自己的幻想中。  
“阿周那？”见御主没有动的意思，Lancer又向前走了几步——  
“！”颈间的项链忽然被一把扯住，Lancer猛地弯下身子。  
阿周那直视着那对在月光下流光溢彩的碧色眼眸，在极近的距离下彼此交换呼吸。他的话语不含一丝犹豫，眼神不带一分阴霾，仿佛方才所有淫乱不堪之事都从未发生过。  
说到底，这家伙只是执行命令的道具，生前被人利用饮憾而终，死后也不甘寂寞般情愿被人驱使。对他做再过分的事也没关系吧。自己本就不应期待非人的兵器懂得人类的感情，会带那家伙上街是自己一时糊涂，否则就不会碰上迦尔纳和那个男人，也就不会发生今晚自取其辱的事情。  
同样的错误他不会再犯第二次。  
阿周那松开手指，推开Lancer自顾自地回了房间，将从者关在阳台上。

*****

熹微的晨光透过窗帘的缝隙暖暖地照在脸上唤醒了沉睡的少年，空气中弥漫着肉豆蔻和番茄浓汤的香味。或许再过几天，来自英灵座的古老英雄的厨艺就要超过自己了。不对，这样的夸赞方式反而委屈了Archer，毕竟超越自己的厨艺水平也不是难事。  
睫毛颤了颤，迦尔纳慢吞吞地从温暖的被窝探出身子，室温已经调整到刚刚好的温度。他赤着脚踏在地板上，拉开落地窗前的窗帘，眼前是一片纯净剔透的湛蓝。  
这个冬季通常笼罩下连绵阴云下的城市，能迎来连续两日晴天仿佛奇迹一样珍贵。静静凝望了一阵广袤无垠的天空，迦尔纳转过头视线落在床头的日历上，写有“14”的格子里画着小小的粉红色爱心。  
是么，今天是恋人们的节日。他知晓其中的浪漫意味，只是从未被他人所爱亦未爱过他人，一直将那一天视作普通的日子。谁能想到，现在的他有了希望与之一起度过的重要的人。  
但圣杯战争的阴影尚未散去，就算只余一骑敌人也不可掉以轻心，昨天出门闲逛已经浪费了一整天的时间，今天就留在家里拟定今后的对策吧，只要是跟Archer一起，在哪里都没关系……  
“啊，是出去走走的好天气。”温暖的声音在身后响起。  
迦尔纳想得出神，不知何时Archer已经来到身后轻轻将他拥在怀里，男人将下颌靠在他的肩头撒娇，话语意有所指。  
迦尔纳转过身，仰头迎上Archer的视线，漆黑如深潭一般的眼眸中映照出自己微笑的面容。  
“嗯，去约会吧。”

车站附近有一家在网上颇受欢迎的甜品店，在今天这个仿佛空气都弥漫着香甜气息的日子，店内早已挤满了恩爱的情侣，但是他们还是幸运地抢到了最后一个座位。  
座位旁边是一面泡沫制成的灰色装饰墙，墙上用大头针固定着无数照片和写着顾客寄语的便签，各式各样的笑脸和五颜六色的文字记录下属于平凡人的幸福回忆，每一枚都如花般美丽珍贵，独一无二。  
“喜欢吗？等下我去拜托店长帮我们拍一张。”见御主看得认真，Archer猜到他的心思如此提议，迦尔纳自然欣然同意。虽然无法永远守护他，但至少希望留下能让他想起便露出笑容的回忆。  
他们点的甜品很快送上来，是与节日氛围相称的巧克力熔岩蛋糕，深色的蛋糕表层撒了一层白色糖霜，配上嫩绿的薄荷叶，完美到让人不忍心下口。  
Archer主动充担起服侍的角色，拿起餐具却不急于去碰蛋糕，用餐叉用尖端在粉红色的草莓酱上写了什么。  
“Karna”。  
优美的花体字符深深地烙印进迦尔纳的眼眸中。心脏为之悸动，自己大概会用一生的时间不断回想这幅画面吧。  
接着银亮的餐刀切开熔岩蛋糕，浓郁的巧克力酱立刻在盘子里漾开，与粉色融为一体。产生了令人害羞的联想，迦尔纳蓦得感到脸颊发烫。似乎没有注意到他异常的脸色，Archer叉起一角蛋糕沾满酱汁递过来，迦尔纳便探出身子，张口去接——  
“咻——！”  
突然，眼前划过银色的闪电，裹挟着破空之声穿过两人之间直直地钉入旁边的照片墙，嗡嗡地震颤着。  
是一把普通的餐叉。  
“……”  
Archer主从一齐转头向叉子射来的方向看去，附近的桌边站着个一头白色乱发的男人，还维持着投掷的姿势，一副心有余悸的表情。  
“抱歉，勾起了不愉快的回忆，一时忍不住。”  
坐在他旁边深肤色的少年捂住了脸，空气中仿佛飄着几个大字：我不认识这家伙。但就算再想撇清关系，作为优秀的御主阿周那还是有管束从者的自觉，趁店里其他客人的视线聚集过来前将Lancer拉回椅子上。  
一改昨日的随意打扮，Lancer穿着得体的黑西装白衬衫，想必是不习惯打领带，衬衫的领口直开到第三颗扣子，而阿周那一身修身的白色西裤和马甲，搭配上紫色的衬衫和耳坠，似乎还精心做了发型。  
“没想到竟然会对我执着至此，不惜做到这个地步，我差点以为整座城市只有这一家甜品店了。”迦尔纳面无表情地说出感想。  
“啧，说什么傻话，先进来的明明是我们，应该是你追着我阴魂不散吧！”  
“既然这么讨厌跟我共处一室的话，阿周那为什么不离开。”  
“凭什么是我离开啊！”  
气氛又变得胶着起来，已经有经验的Lancer决定不趟这浑水，十分自然地拿起御主的叉子挖了一块面前的巧克力蛋糕，然后抬起头看着置身事外的青年：“还是一如既往地拐弯抹角啊，阿周那，你早就发现我们的存在了吧。”所以才会做出挑起战争的举动。  
面对Lancer的质问，Archer避而不答，拿起茶杯靠在椅背上微笑着抿了一口。  
“诸位，我有个提议，等一下是否有兴趣游览动物园？听说今天有大象表演。”

Fin.


End file.
